PROJECT SUMMARY DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROJECT PROGRAM The long-term impact of the Arkansas INBRE depends on our ability to enhance the research and educational environment for faculty and students across Arkansas to develop the next generation of independent investigators. The Developmental Research Project (DRP) Program will build on previous successes of the Arkansas INBRE and play a key role in expanding biomedical research capacity in Arkansas. Through support of biomedical research led by primarily undergraduate institution (PUI) faculty, the DRP Program will increase opportunities for undergraduate students to participate in biomedical research with the aim of producing the next generation of biomedical researchers. In order to achieve its goals, the DRP Program will: 1) provide funding mechanisms for PUI faculty to enable development of biomedical research programs, 2) in partnership with partner and affiliate PUIs, support recruitment of faculty with expertise to expand biomedical research capacity within the Arkansas INBRE network, and 3) facilitate and support career development of PUI faculty who engage in biomedical research. The efforts of the DRP Program will enhance the biomedical research capacity of the PUIs in the Arkansas INBRE network, provide research opportunities for undergraduate students at their home institutions, and strengthen the science departments of each participating PUI.